


The Wedding Gift

by ShahbanouScheherazade



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Norribeth, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahbanouScheherazade/pseuds/ShahbanouScheherazade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth thought she was soon to marry the man of her dreams. Then her scandalous cousin sent her an unusual book as a wedding gift, and she discovered which man she truly loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Gift

Her father was away when the package arrived from London. God knows what he would have thought! Elizabeth opened the card that had accompanied it. _A little wedding gift for my precious cousin (and in memory of a pleasant weekend)_ , it said, and it was signed by her cousin Lavinia.

Elizabeth took the package to the study and unwrapped it, hardly knowing what to expect. Lavinia, her extravagant and scandalous cousin, was already the wife of an earl, and counted two important men at court amongst her admirers.

As the wrapping fell off, Elizabeth stared: it was a large book bound in Florentine leather with touches of gilt. What had her cousin sent her? She opened it.

“Oh . . . _Lavinia!_ ” she murmured in shocked approval. The book consisted of a full set of Aretino sonnets with engravings from his famous _Postures_. Elizabeth felt her face flush in excitement at the forbidden erotic images.

Lavinia, she recalled, held that it was a woman’s duty to study the art of love, and be able to satisfy her husband or admirers in a variety of ways. “Play the innocent,” she had advised Elizabeth, “but let none of their vices shock you.”

Then had she tossed her amber curls. “And see to it that you know where your own pleasure lies as well – it isn’t always in the marriage bed, dear cousin.”

Elizabeth began looking through the engravings, her curiosity increasing with every page. _Well, perhaps I ought to,_ she thought. _But only_ _for Will’s sake._

The images of naked, muscled gods and satyrs coupling with Rubenesque goddesses and nymphs stirred her imagination; but then she realised that somehow, when she thought of herself in each titillating embrace, she was picturing herself with James, not Will. No matter how she tried to concentrate, she saw James’ tall, well-formed body and his handsome features. _How gorgeous he would look this way, and that way,_ she thought, feeling suddenly warm and restless.

She had felt remorse from the moment she refused him; when her careless words had put that tragic look in his eyes. Not for the first time she wondered if she had made a mistake and her heart began to turn to James, considering him anew. She was filled with an outrageous urge to do something; to show James that . . . that what? W _hat has got hold of me?_ she wondered. _It’s too late now._

She leaned close to the book, cupping her breast with one hand in imitation of the picture she was studying, imagining James’ hand on her. Then she heard a knock upon the front door, and the footsteps of the servant who went to answer. She quickly composed herself, and turned in time to see James Norrington enter the hall.

Her first impulse was to hide the book; but then, she decided to embark on a bold venture. _I must know,_ she thought. _I must know what he feels for me._

With an overwhelming sense of what she was about to risk, she beckoned him into the study and, to his surprise, closed the door.

Leading him over to the desk, she began, “I was just looking over a present from my cousin Lavinia.”

She motioned to the open book, and he stepped forward to see. The engraving on that page was one of Dido, naked from the waist down, sitting astride Aeneas’ thigh, her back to him and her knees spread wide. Aeneas sat cradling his queen lovingly, as he reached around her waist and inserted the tip of his finger in her. Norrington gasped, shocked. Wickedly, Elizabeth traced the outline of Dido’s inner thighs with her own finger. Her eyes upon the book, she noticed the sound of James’ breathing becoming more laboured as he stood beside her.

“You must know about these things, of course,” she said innocently, as her finger, feather-light on the parchment, drew slowly back and forth over the slit between Dido’s legs. “But it has now become my duty to learn them as well.”

He stared, trying to stammer a response. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth noticed a prominent bulge in his breeches, and moved closer to him. Her pulse was beginning to race, as she contemplated her next step. Taking her finger off the book, she ran it slowly, lightly, down the length of his erection, and listened as he tried to suppress a groan of pleasure. She turned her face to his, and their lips met in a slow, sensuous kiss that poured fire into her blood.

“This is wrong,” he managed to say, but his hands strayed about her waist, and she saw the look on his flushed face, the ache for her in his dark eyes. _I need to help him,_ she thought. _He needs a reason._

“You can’t leave me now,” she said with a languorous sigh. “You mustn’t. If you take one step, I shall raise the alarm.” She slid her arms under his coat and encircled his waist.

“Where is your father?” he asked nervously.

“Away,” she answered. “We are quite alone. And you must do as I bid you.”

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, trying to gauge her intentions. _Poor James,_ she thought, as she smiled at him. _Ah, my poor, sweet lamb, this is what I should have felt for you all along._

She reached up and lifted off his hat. Setting it carefully beside the book, she then slid her fingers under his wig.

“Away with this,” she whispered. She laid it beside his hat, and ran her fingers gently through his hair. “I’ve never seen your hair,” she remarked, her heart beating faster. James had lovely, dark, shiny hair that looked heavenly in its natural, tousled state, and showed his dark eyes to be warm and sensitive. Elizabeth decided that she loved his hair.

She took a step back and, pulling up her skirts so that he could see the smooth, flawless skin beneath them, fixed him with a pleading little smile. “Won’t you teach me?” she asked in a helpless, coaxing voice. “Must I learn all by myself?” James stared at her thighs, and the bulge in the front of his pants grew larger and more distinct. “Please?” she asked, running her hand along her thigh.

Then she untied her skirts and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them aside, she pulled her stays open and struggled quickly out of them. Her state of undress had begun to resemble that of Dido in the illustration.

James began removing his coat and waistcoat with trembling hands, unable to take his eyes off her. She lifted the hem of her shift and knotted it about her waist, pulling it taut over her breasts, again like Queen Dido, exposing everything below her waist. She touched her breast, visible through the thin fabric of her shift. The sensation of her hardening nipple coupled with the thrill of James watching her, enflamed her hunger for him still more, and she drew soft, panting breaths.

To her unending delight, James quickly reached out and stroked her, holding her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly, feeling a great sense of power and arousal, controlling him, permitting him one favour at a time, and watching his reactions.

“And what if we – if we do this,” he stammered, his expression suffused with desire for her, “and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to either one of us—“ he shut his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, then opened them again to gaze at her. “What then?” he asked.

Elizabeth caressed his face and kissed him, but she spoke with quiet emphasis. “He must never know. That’s the price we pay – I for my foolishness, and you—“ but Norrington interrupted her.

“Because I love you,” he declared. “I’ll pay any price, do anything you ask.”

Her busy hands unfastened his breeches, and began to pull them down as he offered one final, half-hearted protest.

“I don’t want to despoil you, my love,” he murmured; and in a flash, she had his breeches around his ankles.

She gasped with longing at the sight of his erect prick; beautiful, she thought, and she quickly stooped and bestowed a tender kiss on it. Her heart was pounding as she drew him towards an armchair and seated him like Aeneas. He tried to kiss her breasts, stroking them and kneading them, but she turned quickly away, and seated her naked arse on his thigh. She shivered with passion as she slowly spread her knees, until she sat upon his leg as a man rides a horse.

Elizabeth reclined against his chest, and reached back with one hand, encircling his cock. “Now,” she whispered, “show me, teach me the pleasures I see in that picture. Explore me.”

She closed her eyes, and he supported her against his shoulder as he drew his hand across her belly and reached down to touch the tender folds of her flesh. She tilted her pelvis back so that he could play with her more easily. He stroked her, excited beyond what he had ever expected, as he dipped his fingers into her and then drew them expertly over and around her cunny, making her skin slick with her own wetness. She groaned as wave after wave of heat rippled through her. “You know how to touch me . . . keep doing that,” she said in a soft voice.

James had a sudden vision of what the two of them would look like if Governor Swann were to walk through the door, and the thought added even more to his lubricious state. He fixed his eyes upon the closed door, and imagined the shock, the scandal of the two of them sitting in her father’s study, their most private parts exposed and engorged with animal lust.

“Oh, James, you are as hard as stone,” she groaned, wet and excited, flushed with warmth. Her fingers discovered the slippery fluid at the tip of his cock, and the realization came to her that she adored him. She wanted him more than anything in the world; it was James, and no other. “Take me,” she gasped.

She slid off his leg and they lay on the soft, deep purple Turkey carpet. Norrington was on her in an instant, pushing her legs wide, and driving himself into her as if he were leading an attack. Her pain was brief – one little scream, and she felt his cock push deep into her. He lay atop her and pounded her with abandon, letting his passions take him where they would. She was so well lubricated from their frolics upon the chair that the only friction in their coupling was of the sort that enhanced their lovemaking.

As she lay beneath him, every thrust of his cock told her that she would never know another lover so perfect, so well attuned to her desires. Her excitement rose to unimagined extremes, and she waited eagerly to see how her body would resolve its agony of passion. At last, she felt a change beginning; a sense of being carried away completely, followed by an overpowering wave of intense joy that made her cry out. And James gave her a few last, violent thrusts before he, too, was overcome, and spent himself utterly inside her.

She held him close, his chin resting upon her shoulder. When he finally lifted his head, they gazed into each other’s eyes for the first time as lovers. She craned her head forward to kiss his lips, and they lay side by side, facing each other.

“Break your engagement,” he entreated her. “I love you more than anyone else can. You’re my life.” He laid his hand upon the side of her face, caressing her hair.

She kissed his fingers, feeling sadness and love. Suddenly she understood the meaning of Lavinia’s advice, and knew that her greatest pleasure would not be found in her marriage bed.

She was sad for Will, because he was a good man, and yet she could not bring herself to turn from James. She had already wounded him; yet now she knew that he was the man who brought her the deepest passion and satisfaction. She shook her head and kissed him longingly.

“I can’t hurt any more people,” she said, and for a moment she could not go on. “But I don’t want to give you up. Oh, James . . . my love. I didn’t know it would be like this, and now it’s all gone so wrong. I’ve done so much damage, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

He held her and rocked her, pretending not to notice the tears in her eyes. When she had composed herself, she took him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes with an entreating shyness that pierced his heart.

“I beg you,” she said softly, “to say that this isn’t the last time – Oh James, I have no right, but I couldn’t bear it if you . . .”

“You have me, darling,” he told her. “You always did. I want you to be happy above all. Perhaps we’ll find a way.” He squeezed her tight against his body. “I’ll never leave you as long as you want me near.”

“I want to see you as much as I can,” she whispered, nestling closer. “Perhaps, you might pretend to call upon me once a week. That shouldn’t excite suspicion, should it?”

She trailed her fingers through the hairs on his chest, adding, “There are rather a lot of engravings, you know. We might try one each week?” She looked up at him quickly, blushing and hoping he understood how she loved him, that she would trust him with such intimacy.

He smiled down at her, the wide smile with the lovely creases at each side of his mouth, that she was beginning to adore. “I think that might be“— he kissed her — “charming. A very charming secret, just between the two of us.”

They dressed themselves with many kisses and tender touches, and at last, clothed once more, they embraced and he pressed her against him as though hanging on for dear life.

After Norrington had departed, Elizabeth returned to the book. She turned the pages slowly, and smiled at each new “posture”. There would be many blissful meetings before she had to make good on her promise to marry Will, and if she and James were ever forced to part, the book would always remind her of these days of heaven on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To My Readers: Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. It means a lot to me when I hear your feedback, and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean.


End file.
